Talia's Champion
by LycoX
Summary: When Talia learns of what's been going on with a former student of her's and that it involves her father, she decides to take some very necessary actions.


**Talia's Champion**

 **Disclaimer: Inspired by a comment from Arlyss Maligue on my AO3 Fic 'Brutal Karma For Tommy Merlyn' that I'm just now naturally getting around too. And fuck swelling in the face. Seriously. Set in season 3 and on a certain snowy cliffside.**

* * *

Oliver had long believed he never got cold anymore due to his time on Lian Yu, followed later by Hong Kong, Coast City, Russia, and then Lian Yu again. He could almost hear Anatoly's many grumblings at that point about that particular idea and it was almost enough to make him smile. Except it being so damn cold and his being shirtless made that kinda hard as he listened to Ra's Al Ghul speak. He knew far better now that he could in fact get cold but this wasn't the way he wanted to find out. But as an old saying that he once heard goes… 'Beggers can't be choosers'. "You've taken your last life." Oliver informed the man bluntly, as there was no need for certain necessities anymore at this point.

His opponent made a noise and was about to speak when another interrupted him. "Perhaps he has, perhaps he hasn't." Oliver's head snapped to the direction of the voice.

A voice that belonged to a former teacher of his by the name of Talia as she came up from the side of a mountain while looking like it had been no trouble. "Talia!?"

"You knowingly interfere when it could mean your life, daughter?"

Oliver's head snapped towards Ra's with shock as he hadn't been expecting that! "I do, father. But only because it has been recent that I've been informed of what's been going on with Oliver here."

"And why does this matter to you, Talia? A student of yours perhaps? One whom you felt was suited to leaving once he had been taught all he needed to know? You should know I've tried your way and Malcolm Merlyn has been a disappointment."

"So because of one disappointment, you deem the whole idea as a failure? Father, that is thinking from you I never would have thought you capable of since it is normally done by those with a smaller mind so to speak."

Ra's narrowed his eyes at his eldest while Nyssa and Sarab wondered if they should be readying themselves for a fight. A fight Nyssa knew she might lose due to her sister having years more experience then her but she would give all regardless. But the centuries old man had to admit that his eldest had a point and felt that it was another sign of his aging. "You… You have a point."

Inwardly, Talia smiled at her victory and then spoke up. "Not only is he a student of mine, but he's my Champion as well."

Nyssa's eyes widened at that while Ra's showed no reaction but Oliver wanted to know what the Hell that meant! "You have chosen this man to be your Champion? Who meddles in affairs he should not?"

"I have. I feel he's the most suitable for the role as this world needs those who fight for Justice in not only the shadows, but the light as well. And his young speedy friend fits the light aspect particularly well." She said with a smile as she looked towards Oliver.

"How do you know about Barry!?"

A chuckle came from Talia. "How else? By keeping tabs on you, Oliver. While you have disappointed me in some areas, there are others you have not. And you should thank me for interrupting your duel with my father when I did. For you would have surely died in the duel and a certain Lance would have been rather heartbroken over losing another chance with you."

The thought of Laurel, whom he'd been getting close too again, even while dealing with the loss of her sister, made the archer's heart clench. As he hated the thought of her being heartbroken again because of him. Bad enough she was probably feeling it when he told her he had to leave to face off with Ra's. But he could happily say he didn't and never would regret listening to Sara's last bit of advice that she gave him. Oliver was drawn from his thoughts when two more individuals showed up with Malcolm himself in their grasp and looking rather beaten as well. "I have also chosen to bring your wayward student back here to do with as you feel in order to… Sweeten your willingness to end this un-needed duel now and spare everyone problems."

"Bu-" Started Oliver but was quickly interrupted by his former mentor.

"Your sister is fine with it, Oliver. Especially after I explained several things to her and though she is horrified, she knows full well this is the best option as the Magician can not be allowed to run about any longer and cause more problems. And… I've even taken the liberty to ensure young Thea doesn't suffer any side effects from the use of the Lazarus Pit." Talia informed him as her father came to her student and snatched one of his swords and then took it over to Malcolm.

Who looked rather fearful at that moment. "You've evaded true punishment long enough, Al-Saher."

"Bu-URK!" Malcolm's attempted protest was cut off as he found the blade going through his throat and out the back.

Ra's then took the sword out and plunged it into his heart and out the other side to further seal the deal. He then pulled the sword out and stuck it in the ground. "Burn his body so that any allies he may have can not bring him back."

The two figures nodded at his words and quickly went off to do that. They may be Talia's men, but even they weren't dumb enough to go against the man who had given birth to her and made her what she was today. Oliver stared in shock as Sarab was ordered to place his upper clothing back on as Ra's turned to look at the man from Starling. "All accounts are settled, Oliver Queen. But take great caution in the future when dealing with League affairs or my daughter may not be able to prevent your death a second time. Go now, go and protect your city." Commanded the man before walking off.

Stepping up to her former student, Talia leaned in. "You are most fortunate on this day, Oliver. Always keep that in mind. Now come, let us be away from here."

Nodding dumbly, he went without protest and later on, Laurel would probably become Talia's number one fan for having done what she did. Which included some advice about training Laurel to further her skills and be an asset to the team. Something Oliver wasn't about to argue on given that he knew Laurel could handle herself and with Daniel Brickwell raising a ruckus, his team needed all the help it could get.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope folks enjoyed this and apologies if it lacks in some way.**


End file.
